


【佐樱】捏胎鬼

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 应邀补档。【捏胎鬼/捻胎鬼】：周必大貌丑，人试前，梦人冥，见一判官拷掠一捻胎鬼，指必大日：“此人有阴德，当位宰相。貌陋如此，奈何!”鬼请为必大做帝王须。官首肯，鬼起摩必大颊，为之种须。按：既名“捻胎”，则不仅为生人做“整容”，似人在投胎前之相貌全由此辈捻捏而成。——元·佚名《湖海新闻夷坚续志》前集卷二“益公阴德”条本文更倾向于捏命塑格，所以使用“捏胎鬼”。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	【佐樱】捏胎鬼

春野樱死了。正常死亡，寿命到头，在家里去世的。当时她觉得有点口渴，就让坐在她旁边的宇智波佐助去倒杯水给她。

这个年纪的她已经很能习惯于使唤自己的老公，别说倒杯水，就是现在她让宇智波佐助背着她上房揭瓦，他估计也只会思考一会儿问：“你要瓦干什么？”

也许到了这个年纪，宇智波佐助也很习惯于宠着自己的妻子了。

她躺在躺椅上闭目养神。春野樱从来不用百豪来维持年轻的外貌，原因除了她自己不是很在意年纪以外，也因为她无意中发现宇智波佐助对于她过于年轻的样貌而流露出过惆怅的表情。

“佐助君，你不希望我永远貌美如花吗？”彼时春野樱正在洗碗，宇智波佐助站在她身边，熟练地用自己的右手和须佐的左手擦盘子。听到妻子的问题，他的动作顿了一下，放下的盘子也没有完全契合好下面那一叠，歪歪扭扭，他不得不使用本不需要的时间去扶正它。

“不希望。”他闷闷地说。

春野樱笑了，将印着花鸟图案的碗递给他，“诶，为什么啊？我好看一点你不会觉得赏心悦目吗？”她不是很在意宇智波佐助对于这件事会不会有什么认真的想法，毕竟也只是随口一问罢了。

宇智波佐助将碗擦干放到另一摞里面。今天跟春野樱一起出去买菜的时候，卖菜的大妈一脸夸赞地对春野樱说：“佐良娜都已经十七了吧，小樱看起来一点都不像是有个这么大的女儿的人了呢，佐助真是有福气。” 宇智波佐助看着笑盈盈回应着夸赞的妻子，心里有一点奇怪的感觉。

春野樱一回头时，就看到了丈夫奇特的表情，所以才有了那个问题。

“……”他并非不想说，只是确实不知道该怎么说。妻子能永远保持美丽可能是每个男人都会梦想的事情，虽然于他而言好像并不是。

但是他确实也不知道为什么。

春野樱瞟着丈夫明显不是在思考怎么回答，而是在思考怎么回避的脸，心里就是一乐。

说来也奇怪，别人怎么看都是面无表情的脸，在春野樱这里却是完全不同的“面无表情”。漩涡鸣人曾经抱着头嚎叫：“樱酱，你倒是告诉我怎么在佐助那张死人脸上看出来他到底是什么意思啊！真是的不管什么意思都是一副油盐不进的样子！”七代目火影以头抢桌，春野樱却爱莫能助。

没办法，这事情不是她想教就能教会的。

但是今天她决定不给面子一次。

“可是女人都是希望自己能一直年轻下去的啊。”她假装苦恼地说，“我果然还是想像师父一样一直那样光彩照人呢。”

宇智波佐助将自己手上的最后一个盘子擦干净摆好，然后伸手将春野樱落到脸前面的头发撩到后面去，“也可以，你开心就好。”

春野樱失笑，拍了拍宇智波佐助的肩膀：“开玩笑的啦佐助君，我肯定不会让你一个人变老的。以前那么多事情都一起走过来了，变老这件事当然也是一样的啦。”她说完解下自己的围裙挂到厨房的架子上，因为微微伸展的动作，能让宇智波佐助看到她的腰背上非常美好的曲线。

他的手也是经常顺着那曲线一滑再滑然后……

“不过佐助君啊，我现在也没有用百豪维持青春哦。”春野樱一下转过身，他也不动神色地移开自己的视线，“看起来没有变老的原因可能是因为我心态好吧。”她狡黠地笑着，凑到宇智波佐助脸前面。

他任由她贴上来，右手不轻不重地按上她的后腰，防止她重心不稳。

“佐助君也多笑笑的话说不定也会显得更年轻。”她的两只手毫不客气地蹂躏上宇智波佐助的脸，扯出来一个角度非常不宇智波的“笑容”，她一边揉着宇智波佐助的脸，一边自言自语：“真是的，明明小的时候还是能看到你笑的，现在怎么——”

男人终于伸手握住了她在自己的脸上无所忌惮的手拉了下来，“没什么要笑的事情。”

春野樱哼了一声走出厨房，坐在桌子旁边给自己倒了一杯水。宇智波佐助走过去坐到她对面。

“怎么会没什么好笑的？”春野樱一边喝水一边说，“我一看到鸣人，佐良娜，井野他们就想笑。看到你也是，一看到佐助君你的脸就会情不自禁想笑啊。”

宇智波佐助一愣，紧接着几不可见地抿了抿嘴唇。她说的对，这么一想也是，他一看到她也是想笑的。

他们的前半生波澜壮阔，到后面倒是和大多数家庭一样平淡安然，也不是没有什么大事发生，只是他们老一辈最终成了陪衬，很多事情还是成了年轻一辈的天下。

宇智波佐助倒是没有产生什么失落感。也许曾经自己内心大起大落的情感实在是过于强烈，他已经比其他人更早体验过面对命运的无能为力感。在木叶安定下来以后，身边有自己的妻子，孩子，还有退下火影之位后似乎简直和当年没什么区别的挚友，他觉得没什么好纠结的。

“亲爱的，帮我去倒杯水吧。”妻子躺在躺椅上，闭着眼睛轻声微笑着说。宇智波佐助自己点头，站起身将盖在她腿上的毯子掖了掖，然后走进了内室。

等他出来的时候，春野樱还是保持着刚才的动作似乎并没有动弹过。他走过去将水杯放在他们旁边的小桌子上，然后拍了拍春野樱的胳膊，“樱，我拿水来了。”

春野樱没有回话，只是头像是脱力了一样歪向了另一边。

宇智波佐助的大脑停摆了一下，他摸了摸春野樱的脸，然后探了探她的鼻息。

脸是凉的，也没有温热的鼻息像很多次他们相拥而眠的时候一样，扑到他揽着他的手上。

他弯着腰，沉默着看了她的脸很久，最后伸手把她从躺椅里面抱了出来。春野樱轻得很，他一早就知道，因为抱过很多次。

他将春野樱的头靠在自己的肩窝里，平静地看着院子里她种的花草和现在他也能喊得上名字的一些药材。

“樱，”他说，“这次不等我了吗？”

————————————————

“春野樱。”低沉的声音从她前方的大殿中传出，春野樱只觉得自己走了很长时间的路才来到这个黑漆漆的地方，也只有前方的宫殿有一丝亮光。听到自己的名字，她懵懵懂懂地向前走，直到进入了大殿。

这里是个奇怪的地方，说不出光明，也说不出黑暗，她觉得周围似乎有很多人在用审视的眼光看着自己，但是向四周看去却又看不到具体的人形。

正前方似乎是一个高台上又传来刚才那个低沉浑厚的声音，“春野樱，年六十九，死因：机体衰竭。”

春野樱呆呆地看着前面，自己原来这是死了吗？一瞬间很多事情从她脑子里划过，自己死的时候佐良娜还没有回来，她还什么都没有交代，也还没有跟朋友们告别，佐助君正在给自己倒水……

死了竟然会到这种地方来……

这些人，不，他们是人吗……

“春野樱，看前方水镜。”

春野樱还沉浸在自己的思想里，听到这话茫然地抬头，只见前方一面巨大的镜子像水幕一样出现，波纹震荡之后，开始映照出有些她熟悉，有些并没有印象的事情。

她出生，长大，结婚，生子，死亡，在水镜中飞快地闪过，但是她看得清清楚楚。

这就是她的一生。

水镜恢复成一片平静的时候，她觉得好像过了很长时间，又好像只是一瞬间。高台上的威严的声音再次传来：“春野樱此生，杀人两百零一，救人五千零七十七，免人病痛两万八千零三。归属：善。即刻轮回，上三道。”

话音一落，春野樱就觉得一种力量开始拉扯着她要离开大殿，她却一下子像想起了什么一样，大喊一声：“等一下！”

周围瞬间开始响起她听不分明的窃窃私语声，嗡嗡嗡就像缠绕在她耳边，“我、我还不想轮回。”

威严的声音一下变得十分严厉：“这是给你的判决，你没有反驳的权力。”

“不、不是。既然这里是地府，对，是地府吧……难道没有什么工作什么的吗？我能不能申请在这里工作？”她急切地说着，希望向前得到允许。

“以她的造化，确实也可以有这个机会。”纤细的声音从旁边的黑暗处传出，春野樱感激地向那边看了一眼。

前方沉默了一会儿，“也可以，春野樱，你希望在地府做什么？”水镜再次出现，镜面上开始显现出地府各处的景象，不同的地府鬼差们干着不一样的活，每一个工作的介绍都自动进入她的脑子里。

画面转到一条血色的河边。鬼差们跪坐在岸上，幽魂安详地闭着眼睛飘到他们面前停下。

捏胎鬼。

她的脑子里有文字显现。将魂魄按照命簿捏出下一世的命格，就是捏胎鬼的职责。

“我愿意做三途川旁的捏胎鬼。”

“可以。”威严的声音答应，“不过春野樱，以你的德行，下辈子必是顺风顺水的一生，即使不在这地府服苦役也不会影响，捏胎鬼以每一个百年为期，才能重入轮回，你确定了？”

“我确定。”她定定地说。

前方沉默半晌，最终叹了口气，“也罢，你去吧。”

一阵风吹过，她闭上眼睛。

三途川下游，血色的河水平稳流淌，两岸开着花瓣细长的彼岸花。这里没有上游分道的日夜不停的鬼哭妖泣，来到这里的灵魂，已经被洗尽了在世间的一切记忆，只等着重入轮回。她在这里为那些灵魂按照判定的命格揉捏，让他们分别进入下一世。

她很快就等来了她等着的人。

宇智波佐助的魂魄飘飘荡荡来到她面前，他闭着眼睛，已经没有了其他意识，眼角眉梢终于都是完全放松的模样。春野樱爱怜地摸了摸他的脸，命簿在她身旁无风自动，翻到宇智波佐助下一世的命格。

一生富贵无忧，只是却是个无妻无子孤家寡人的命。她作为鬼差本应该淡漠无情的心脏却还是一痛，她的佐助君，为什么会是个无人陪伴终老的命格呢？但是这是基础的命格，她无法改变，想了想，她又悄悄给他捏上“挚友二三”，希望他不至于孤独终老。

她最后抚摸了一下他飘荡的头发，松开手，任他沿着血色的三途川前去，遥遥远远，跟一众灵魂一起消失在地府不分昼夜的地平线上。

我会护你永世无忧。

春野樱在心里想着。

三途川旁不止她一个捏胎鬼，但是鬼差们都冷淡得很，加上这里的几乎所有的鬼差都是因为前世作恶太多在这里服苦役，来到三途川之前早早就被洗干净了记忆，所以他们之间根本就没有什么交流。日复一日，他们在灰黄的天光下捏着别人的命。

他们没有休息的时候，只要有自己的命簿上的魂魄过来，就必须马上去工作。不过他们也没有什么抱怨的，因为他们也没有别的事情可干，只有尽早完成这苦役，才有可能重入轮回。

春野樱在这个时候逐渐醒悟到，一个人的名字不是为自己取的，而是为别人取的。当没有人再唤起她的名字以后，她觉得自己也很快就要忘记“春野樱”这个名字了。

但她依然牢牢记着那个人后一世的名字。

那时候在大殿上，她听到自己这一生德行圆满，所以能够下辈子幸福安康，就不假思索地提出不愿意进入轮回。

因为她担心另一个人。

宇智波佐助虽说同样是拯救了世界的人，但是她不确定他是否能像作为医疗忍者的自己一样，天生具有积善积德的本领才换来那样的命格。他的这一声已经很颠簸了，她不想让他有任何颠沛流离。

当没有她的命簿上的灵魂飘过来的时候，她就坐在三途川旁的石头上，在心里默念着那个名字，然后看着遥遥的红色河水中是否有熟悉的面容出现。

第一个一百年过去了，她没有再见到那个人。轮回鬼差来询问她是否要进入轮回，她只轻轻摇了摇头。

她决定了要保他世世无忧。

———————————————————

记忆是很难维持的东西。她很担心自己会在这样失去了其他意义的生活中连自己是谁都记不得了，所以她舍弃了自己的姓，只记住自己的名字是“樱”。然后就是等待三途川的再会。

她有的时候会想为什么她没能在捏胎鬼塑造命格的下游看到他。

他们只能确定灵魂的开始和结局以及命运的属性，但是中间会发生什么事情他们也不得而知。

她知道他会出生在一个富裕而且有权势的家庭，有一个哥哥，一生颇有建树，中间遇到了几个懂他的知己，也曾有几段无疾而终的恋情。最后死在世人的赞誉中。她连他具体的寿命也不能明确知道。

人是很不可控的。他们的际遇万千，即使是天赋的命格也无法完全框定。樱只知道，他的寿命在七十二到八十一之间。

有可能是自己错过了。也许他已经被其他捏胎鬼安排上了。樱这么想着，开始了下一个一百年的任期。

樱有时候会想想自己为什么选择站在轮回之外，相当于断送了跟他的一切可能。后来她想，两个人都在局中的话，她就无法像现在一样保他无忧，所以她决定在起点守望他。

第二个一百年，她经手了另一个熟人。樱已经不记得他的名字，但是一看到那六根抖动的狐须她就不知道怎么的，有一种想笑的冲动涌上脸颊。然而可能是太久没有笑过，她最终只是微微动了一下嘴角。这个人的命格也很好，樱给他捏好以后尝试去除那六根狐须，却发现那竟然是跟基础命格一样不可更改的存在。

好吧。她目送着这个灵魂远去。

可是她还是没有遇到他的灵魂。现在她已经不知道他的名字了，只能通过经手的灵魂属性判断是不是他。

名字会改变，样貌会改变，樱只能记住那灵魂在手下的感觉。

幸好捏胎鬼虽然比人类更善于遗忘，一双手却能牢牢记住捏过的灵魂。

第二个一百年仍然没有遇到他让她心里有些失落，但是并没有特别悲伤，可能是已经做了两百年鬼差的原因。轮回鬼差仍然从她这里得到了不用轮回的答复，樱开始了捏胎鬼的第三个一百年。

这次三途川畔来了一个新鬼，正好在樱的旁边。他的头发是黑色的，柔柔地垂着，眼睛和其他捏胎鬼一样，是一种淡然无光的感觉。樱觉得多少有些新鲜。她是这里唯一有点意识的鬼，对于一成不变的生活中出现的变数还是有一些不一样的认识的。

“我说，你是上辈子犯了什么错误吗？”

那位新来的捏胎鬼瞥了她一眼，没有说话。樱自讨了没趣，不过也不恼。她知道他大概率已经是没有记忆的了，问一句只不过是因为他实在是离自己很近，几乎就在近旁。不像其他捏胎鬼，一个个恨不得互相距离十万八千里。漫长的鬼生，可能以后也就这个乐趣了。

樱也不知道为什么自己就是对这个新来的这么感兴趣，也许是因为在他的身上她感受到了一种奇妙的熟悉感。

现在她的日常工作除了捏胎以外，也包括没事干跟新来的胡说八道。两百年的时间过去了，鬼差本来就不能有太多感情，她已经将往生忘得差不多，只记得自己的名字和呆在这里的理由。

“喂，我说你，还记得自己的名字吗？”樱无聊地问着，向他的方向丢了一块石头。新人没理她，继续捏着手上的灵魂。那个灵魂完成之后飘到她面前，樱看着眼熟，便伸手阻了一下。六根狐须，原来是他。

樱看出来那个新人也试图过将那狐须去掉过的痕迹，大约也是失败了。她松手让那个灵魂离开，朝着新人问：“你认识他？”

他手边暂时没有自己命簿上的灵魂过来，于是也跟樱一样坐在三途川旁的石头上。这里没有什么自然的东西，就算是他们坐着的石头，也并非是石头。是前生作恶太过的人化成，被他们坐坐还能尽早消除罪业。

“不认识。”他可能也是被樱锲而不舍的搭讪给触动了，简短地回答了一句。

“那你干嘛试图给他改命？”樱无聊地问。只要不修改基础命格，怎么调整灵魂是他们的自由。但是大多数捏胎鬼没那个兴趣去给灵魂改命。

他抿着嘴不说话。正好樱命簿上的灵魂过来了，她就准备结束这个话题，这时候身边却竟然有声音继续传来，“不知道，只是觉得有些熟悉。”

樱看了他一眼，有点惊讶，“你都没有记忆了，竟然还能对他有熟悉感？看来你们以前的羁绊不浅啊。”

他没再回答，樱也转头开始了自己的工作。

三途川旁无岁月，樱和那位新来的——也许已经不能叫做新来的了——在樱十句他一句的情况下度过了接下来的一百年。樱仍然没有再等到她等的那个人。这实在是有些让她难过，捏胎鬼的命簿上总是会比较容易出现与自己羁绊颇深的灵魂。三百年，已经有了至少四五世轮回了，她却再也没有遇到那个灵魂。

没事干，新人又在干活的时候，她就会站在石头上，远远地看着灵魂的来处。红色的河水中，飘飘荡荡的灵魂挤在一起，到了下游以后分别到了各自的捏胎鬼手下。她看不真切，但就是知道没有她在等的那个人。

樱又一次从石头上下来的时候，新来的正好也刚刚完成一个灵魂的命格塑造。“你在看什么？”

这是他第一次主动跟樱说话。

她看着三途川不知名的远方，“等人呢。”

“等他干什么？”

“……有点记不得了。想确定他过的好吧……应该……”樱愣了一下。他不问的话，自己好像真的有点忘记了。

“为什么？”

樱是真的回答不上来了。

为什么，为什么，为什么呢？

“不记得了。”她坐在自己的那块石头上，掬了一捧水。这三途川的水，捧起来也是清澈透明的，但是总有一股淡淡的腥味。

新人睨了她一眼。不知道怎么回事她总觉得那双淡漠的眼睛好像透露出一点看笨蛋的意思？

“喂，对前辈尊敬一点啊你。”樱懒懒地说着，将自己的命簿又翻了一遍。

她是不记得了，只记得这是一件对自己非常非常重要的事情。

不需要知道理由。

——————————————————

“你仍然不愿意去轮回吗？”让她去轮回的鬼差都已经换了两个，她的回答却仍然是摇头。轮回鬼差点头，问她身边的新人：“你呢？”

樱有些惊讶，知道他已经没有了记忆，没想到竟然也是自愿到这里来的。

那人看着远方，“不用。”鬼差收到回复以后就离开了。

这是每一个百年中间唯一的休息时间。在新的命簿出现以前，他们还没有灵魂可塑。

樱坐到他身边问道：“诶，你是自愿来的？”他点了点头。

“自愿来的话怎么会没有记忆？”樱继续问。

他转过头来看着她，“我不知道。我只知道我用它换了很重要的东西。”

樱托着下巴，“你的记忆还有这种价值？”

他又不说话了。

樱耸耸肩，正好新的命簿出现，她就回到了自己的位置上开始查看新的一百年的任务。

她不知道他的眼睛在她的背上停留了很久。

过了一段时间，一个从来没见过的鬼差来到了三途川，直接到了正完成了一个命格的樱面前。“春野樱，阎罗殿有关于你的轮回的事情。”

樱先是因为那个姓愣了一下。她已经完全对这个姓没有印象了。

“鉴于你来三途川之前的命数和做捏胎鬼的时候的工作，阎罗殿决定在你做完五百年以后满足你关于轮回一事的任何请求。”

樱的眼神一动，“可以是为别的灵魂吗？”

“可以。”

她点点头，“好。多谢。”阎罗殿鬼差说完话以后走到她旁边的新人那里，她隐约听到他也跟那人说了点什么，但声音太小，她听不真切，只听清了他的名字——

“……佐助……”

鬼差走了以后，樱走到他身边：“你叫佐助？”

他抬头看了她一眼，“听他说，应该是，我不记得了。”

“哦……应该没错。我的名字是樱。”她有点开心。她知道自己只是一个有往生却已经没有任何记忆的鬼魂，现在却因为跟另一个人交换了姓名而感到一丝不一样的雀跃。

他点了点头，表示知道了。

“他跟你说什么？”

“完成捏胎鬼五百年的工作，可以满足关于轮回的一个愿望。”佐助淡淡地说。

“啊，跟我一样啊。”樱说。佐助看了她一眼，没什么表示。“这么说来，你过来之前应该命格也不错，为什么会被洗掉记忆呢？”

佐助摇了摇头表示不知道。下一个百年的工作很快就开始了，她也并没有在这个问题上多纠结。

樱已经做了捏胎鬼三百年，再过两百年就能让阎罗殿满足自己关于一个灵魂轮回的任何愿望，但是她好像并不是很着急的样子，反而在平时的工作中显得更加淡然起来。

两个鬼在这三途川畔日复一日年复一年地为灵魂塑造命格，越发忘却了前尘过往。樱经常在空闲的时候想自己准备许下的那个愿望，倒觉得自己手边的工作变得有些值得珍惜起来。

因为那个愿望实现的话，自己待不待在这里就都无所谓了。

“佐助，你还有三百多年，你准备许什么愿望？”樱无聊地看着河面上飘荡过去的灵魂，随意地问。她总觉得他的名字说起来很奇怪，但她不明白那种奇怪的感觉是因为什么。

“……不知道。”他回答。

樱有点无语。不过也是，他不像自己，有这样莫名其妙的执念，不知道有什么愿望也很正常，“你不如就许愿自己以后的每一次轮回都能大富大贵好了。”她说。还有什么能比被保证的幸福更有诱惑力呢。

但佐助只是轻轻摇了摇头，不知道什么意思。

樱想着这个家伙也许并没有面上看起来那么孤高。他在间隙的时候会看着她，有的时候也会看远处飘过来的灵魂。她觉得他也是有执念的，只不过现在忘记了。

“但愿你许愿的时候能想起来。”樱说。

佐助低头翻自己的命簿，看着他瘦长的手指，樱心中一动，忽然就脱口而出，“其实我也可以做到七百年，陪陪你。”

他的动作一顿，然后继续翻阅命簿，“没必要。”

反正话已经说出去了，樱也没有收回来的打算，“没关系，反正我的愿望也不是关于我自己的。”

佐助终于抬头看她，“你想许什么愿望？”

樱坐在石头上微微眯起眼睛：“希望我等的那个人世世无忧。”

佐助看着她的脸，“为什么？”

“谁知道为什么，可能因为我爱他。”

樱一直没有再碰到他的灵魂。不过也是，三途川畔数不尽的捏胎鬼，分不到她也很正常。

但是有了五百年的愿望，她也不再执着于亲自改动他的命格。

五百年过去以后，阎罗殿鬼差将樱带回了阎罗殿，她仍然听到威严的声音从前方的高台上传来。

“春野樱，你对轮回的愿望是什么？”

“我希望我等待的那个灵魂世世无忧。”她平静地说。窃窃私语声响起，周围黑暗中的存在窸窣地讨论她的决定。

“……一旦决定，你前世的福祉和作为捏胎鬼的积运将全部清除，再入轮回只能有普通命格，你确定了吗？”那个声音问她。

“我准备再做两百年捏胎鬼。”樱回答，“我确定。”

“好。”那个声音答应了。

于是樱回到了三途川畔。

佐助就在那里，樱走到他身边，颇有一点轻松地感觉。他们认识已经两百年了。

“许愿了？”佐助问。

“嗯。”樱点点头，“接下来我就再陪你两百年，顺便给自己换个好命格。”她说。

佐助看着她开口：“你让他世世无忧有什么用，他又不一定会一直跟你在一起。”

樱无所谓地晃荡着腿，“我又没有希望一定要跟他在一起。我只是希望他好而已。”

“为什么？”

“我发现你真的很喜欢问为什么啊。”樱看着她，“做什么事就一定是为了什么吗？”我们是鬼，我们这样不合理的存在，所做的行为也肯定就是不合理的。

佐助竟然点了点头，“有道理。”然后他开始迎接接下来的灵魂。樱在一旁看着他捏出这个人的命格，忽然灵魂动了一下，樱赶紧伸手准备帮一下，以免这一手下去命格出现什么差错，不过佐助显然也发现了，手已经离开了那个灵魂，于是樱一下就抓住了他的手。

刻在灵魂深处的熟悉感瞬间顺着作为捏胎鬼的手传过来，樱愣在了原地，一直到佐助将自己的手从她手中抽出来她都还一直没有回过神来。他看着樱的表情，有些不解，抬了抬下巴指向她那边的河水，已经有新的灵魂过来了，“不去吗？”

樱于是僵硬地转过身走到那边，伸手让灵魂从河水中浮起一点。

就是他，他就是自己在等待的那个灵魂。

五百年的时间，他们早就把能忘记的东西都忘了个干净。樱也想仔细回想一下自己究竟是为什么在这里守望了他五百年，但是是真的记不清了。虽然记不清，她也并不觉得后悔。作为捏胎鬼的这五百年，她见了无数人的命格，有的人生来就没有胳膊手脚，她就要在他们灵魂的胳膊手脚上折一下，使得他们不会带着这一部分出生；有的人晚景凄凉，她就要在恰当的时候消除富贵；有的人一生孤苦无依，她便把那最苦的命格捏进他们的灵魂。

这样的命格，如果落到她等待的那个人身上，她怎么能忍受呢？她想就是因为她见不得他生来不幸，见不得他晚景凄凉，见不得他孤苦无依，所以才选择在这里，悄悄改变一些事情。对于捏胎鬼来说，只是按照命簿做事而已，但是她希望在自己能够改变的范围之内改变他可能经受的不幸。

没想到她选择如此孤单寂寞也要守护的人竟然跟她一样选了这条孤单寂寞的路。

为什么呢？

她开始像他一样问这个问题。

“我不记得了。”佐助总是这么回答。樱没有跟他说他就是那个自己在等待的灵魂。就算是鬼，也会因为他一句一句的“我不记得了”而伤心啊。

她将所有不属于鬼差的情感深深掩埋在心底，做着剩下的两百年苦役。

他们的话开始少了起来。樱不能够再轻松地跟他东西南北扯了，因为只要看到他的脸，想到那时候碰到他的时候让她颤栗的熟悉感，她就连手指尖都开始颤抖，这样的话，就不能继续在三途川做好她捏胎鬼的本职工作了。

五百年间逐渐淡漠的心脏因为只有她知道的这个秘辛而逐渐又温热起来，她想着幸亏自己已经快要结束任期，否则这样“人”化的内心，恐怕不能在做一个掌控着别人命运的鬼。

他为什么选择到这里来？是因为他也为那两百年间的某一人执念成魔么……

他早已应该不记得她，所以来到这里绝不是因为她的原因。

樱怀着这样悲伤的想法，度过了剩下的两百年，终于是他们一起再入轮回的时候了。

佐助完成手上的最后一个命格的时候，抬头看到樱正在一边看着她。她一直坐着的那块石头已经入轮回去了，虽然还不是什么好命数，但是总比在这三途川畔被鬼差们当个玩意儿好。

所以她现在站着看着他。

“怎么了？”他难得地主动开口。

樱张了张嘴，又闭上，然后她笑了笑，似乎是很无奈又惆怅的样子，“佐助，今天我们就都要进入轮回了呢。”

佐助默然点头。

“你连记忆都没有，会选择什么愿望呢？”

佐助不回答，樱也只好苦笑。

阎罗殿鬼差将他们带到阎罗殿，樱其实只要进入轮回就好，但是还是执意在殿外等着佐助。

“你洗去记忆在三途川畔做了一百年的石头，又作为捏胎鬼工作了五百年，现在允许你对轮回提出一个愿望，许愿之前，当先恢复你选择这条路之前的记忆。”苍茫的声音传来，樱在外面握紧拳头。

“好了，你的愿望是什么？”

长久的静默之后，她听到那个清冷的声音说：“我希望和我等待的那个灵魂永生永世皆为夫妻，无论命格如何。”

鬼会有眼泪吗？樱想着，弯了弯嘴角，一点水渍落到面前虚无的地上，瞬间就消失了。“走吧。”她对轮回鬼差说。

他在那一百年做石头之前，只有那几段她亲手捏上的无疾而终的恋情，不知道是哪一个人得到了他五百年的深情厚意。

一转身，从此就是再没有彼此记忆的陌路人了。

大殿上，佐助的身影在黑暗中卓然而立，高台上的声音传来：“好。进轮回。”他一点头，转身离开了大殿。

高台上的身影沉默半晌。六百年前，这个灵魂来到阎罗殿，本也是一副好命格，却说自己不愿意再入轮回。

“为什么？”

“……”他不说，水镜便开始反射出地府的职差。

他的眼睛停在跪在三途川旁温柔地俯身拾起灵魂的女人身上。“她是谁？”

“三途川旁的捏胎鬼，多是无名无姓，不过这一个，确实是你的熟人呢。”威严的声音淡淡地说：“她是为你去做了三途川旁的苦役。”

窃窃私语声在大殿中响起，他却充耳不闻，“她是谁？”

“这阎罗殿多少年没有这样有趣的事了？”笑声从旁边的黑暗中传出，“不如就破例告诉他。”

“是啊是啊。”“是啊。”“是呢，呵呵……”私语声开始大了起来。

“肃静。”威严的声音一响，顿时周围奇怪的声音都消失了。“也罢，你们两个命格不凡，便让你看看好了。”站在大殿中央的男人在飞快倒流的水镜中看到了自己百年前作为“宇智波佐助”的一生。然后她比他先一步来到阎罗殿，放弃了转生。他随后来到阎罗殿时，几乎毫不犹豫就选择了转生，因为他不想让她久等。

最后一幕，是她私自调整了自己的命格，温柔地推着自己的灵魂离开的场景。

原来人世早就没有了那个他等着的人。

“……我要做捏胎鬼，在她身边。”

“你的命格可还没有好到她那个地步，可以随意拣选。”

“要怎么做。”

“去做三途川旁的石头吧，百年之后，洗去记忆，我准你呆在她身边。”

“好。”

于是那一百年，樱拥有了一块七百年中坐得最舒服的石头。

恍然这两个灵魂终于选择离开孤单的三途川了。一个许了另一个世世无忧，一个许了另一个生生相伴。

有趣，人实在是有趣得很。

——————————————————

“喂，樱，你慢点！”

樱发的少女跑在杨柳依依的河边，想着再慢点肯定要迟到了。“哎呦！”身后传来朋友的痛呼的声音，她赶紧停下脚步转过身，果然是摔倒了。她回到朋友身边，从口袋里取出纸巾，“真是的，怎么这么不小心啊。”她小心地吹着伤口，将尘土擦干净。

“好疼啊，怎么办啊樱。”眼泪汪汪的女孩看着她不知所措。

“哎哎，别哭，我想想办法……”她想着要不去附近的便利店买个创可贴，忽然一只手伸到她面前，白皙修长，骨节分明。

她抬头看去。

少年在阳光下的黑发反射着淡淡的金黄。她看不清他背光的脸，但是她觉得那脸上一定没什么表情，否则嘴角也不会是一条平直的直线。

“……”他将手上的创可贴向她递了递。她接了过来，低声道了一声谢。

风吹过，她按住自己的头发防着掉到友人的伤口上。少年站在一边，低头看着她小心认真地处理友人腿上的创口，动作温柔极了。他觉得眼前一阵恍惚，恍然间好像看到一条宛如被夕阳染红的河边，一个樱发的女人跪下，温柔地撩起河水。

烟雨迷蒙的三月，适合重逢。

［完］


End file.
